


Love By Moonlight, or: How Usagi Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Her Senshi

by AVagueDownwardSaunter



Series: Love By Moonlight [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Eureka Moment, F/F, Lots Of Lilies, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Stable Poly Relationship, There's A Rabbit Plushie On My Desk Judging Me, This Whole Thing Might Take A While, WAFF & Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVagueDownwardSaunter/pseuds/AVagueDownwardSaunter
Summary: When Hino Rei turned twenty one, the Senshi threw a party. There was, of course, alcohol involved.Some passes were made. Some issues came up. Some words were spoken.This is the aftermath of a very messy, very angry fight that, were this any other group of young women, would have torn them apart at the seams. Somehow, instead, it drew them closer.Sometimes wounds have to be torn back open before they can heal. This is how Usagi learned to trust her heart and Love who she wanted to.Everyoneshe wanted to.





	1. The Seduction Of Tsukino Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> This...thing. _This_ thing.
> 
> It's been building in my mind for more than half my life, I guess. Sailor Moon was my childhood. I used to rush home from the bus to make sure I caught the opening.
> 
> So it's been here for a while. Something, not sure what, made me look up Sailor Moon R34, which set it free and, honestly, my head is in a whirl right now. I started this project more than a week ago, and it's still going strong. I'm still writing, still editing, still looking forward to feedback. I'm excited to leave work so I can sit in front of it and think about how to move forward, how to make what's in my head land on the page.
> 
> I can't claim this wholly. Obviously it wouldn't exist without Takeuchi Naoko's excellent work. Cloveras' wonderful art unlocked the pen it was held in. Without my friends Strypgia and DocMatoi, as well as all those other sensational people on that Discord server, I would have stalled out half a dozen times in this first chapter. The folks over at Questionable Questing helped me edit and refine it even more.
> 
> Nonetheless, the words are mine. The scenes are mine. This, whatever _this_ is, is my work, and for some strange reason I feel compelled to share it with strangers on the Internet.

“Usagi, may we come in? Michiru and I have something we’d like to speak with you about.”

 

The voice coming from outside her door was unmistakably Haruka’s, and while the Outer Senshi hadn’t been as forward with her since they’d all settled down, Usagi could still _vividly_ remember how much flirting back and forth had happened. Something about that made up her mind before she was even really conscious of it.

 

Wrapping herself in her blanket, Usagi shuffled over to the door and flicked the lock undone before flopping back onto her bed face down. Not that a lock would really have kept anyone who wanted in _out_ , but it was a polite fiction that the Senshi maintained amongst themselves: if a door was locked, you treated it as inviolable unless there was a legitimate emergency. Like, a _Metallia was crawling back out of the Sun_ emergency.

 

Usagi sniffed under her covers, hiding as best she could from the two women who entered her room. She wasn’t really ready to talk about her outburst, or why it had happened, or Mamoru, or _any_ of it. She really just wanted to cry and hide and be left alone for a while.

 

But Haruka and Michiru were good people, good friends, and something about them compelled Usagi to listen. _Kami_ knew neither Mamoru nor Rei would have gotten through that door right then.

 

She heard the lock reengage even as a weight settled onto her bed next to her. For a long moment it was all very quiet, then Michiru’s soft voice spoke from almost right next to her. “Usagi, you have to talk about it or it’s just going to get worse. I speak from experience.”

 

“I think you know neither of us is going to judge, Kitten. It’d be just a _touch_ hypocritical.” Haruka’s strong voice was coming from somewhere to her right, near the floor.

 

Wriggling a bit, Usagi poked her head out from under her covers and fixed the other blonde with a teary glare before slumping back down and hiding her face again. But she didn’t squirm back into her covers and resume her imitation of a caterpillar, indicating a willingness to at least _listen_ to the couple.

 

Reaching out gently, Michiru started to stroke Usagi’s hair before she spoke again. “I knew I was mostly gay by the time I turned twelve, but I didn’t really _think_ about it until I was nearly fifteen, Usagi. People change. You’re just…growing up, figuring it out. You’re only _twenty_ , you shouldn’t expect your teenage dreams to hold together forever.”

 

Usagi’s retort was muffled by the covers. “Yours did.”

 

There was a short, barking laugh from her right, and the bed shifted again as Haruka climbed up on Usagi’s other side. “No they didn’t, Kitten. You don’t see us as much, so you don’t really get the full picture, but Setsuna, Michiru, and I irritate the _hell_ out of each other every single day. We have to _work_ at our relationship, particularly with the rest of the Senshi occasionally butting in. This love commune you call a fighting force is not stable, and it never will be, but you are our _raison d’etre_ , and when the Sun isn’t happy, the System wobbles even more.”

 

Michiru’s hands were still entwined with Usagi’s hair, and it didn’t seem like the quiet girl was intending to stop petting her princess anytime soon. “Relationships are hard work, honey, particularly ones as complex as this one. There’s a lot of personality in that room out there and none of them are feeling very good about what just happened. As far as they can tell, you just tore Rei’s head off for something that’s been building for a very long time. They’re worried about you, sweetie.”

 

“I just…wait, love commune?” Usagi’s head twisted to the side and met Haruka’s eyes. “What do you mean, _love commune?_ I thought…you mean…” Haruka’s eyes were broadcasting a warm, empathetic humour that _nonetheless meant_ that she was internally laughing at Usagi. _“They’ve all been sleeping together all this time and nobody told me?!”_

 

Michiru’s voice took on a faint tone that meant she was _also_ having trouble holding back laughter, but her hands did not stop their carding motion. “Makoto and Ami have been sharing their bed with Rei since before you left high school, and Minako…well, Minako is Minako, she could worm her way into a _corpse’s_ heart if she wanted to. Did you really not know? We, that is, Setsuna and I, assumed you or Mamoru were just uninterested in sharing, or else you weren’t interested in girls at all. We’ll both owe Haruka after this is over…”

 

“I just…” Wriggling further out of her cocoon, Usagi finally managed to stand up, disengaging from Michiru and beginning to pace around, emphasizing her words with sharp movements of her hands and head. “I _don’t understand._ Why didn’t they _tell_ me? I’ve been _waiting_ for the last _six years_ for one of them to make an _actual_ overture! Mamoru _told_ me when we started dating that he didn’t _care_ if I fooled around with the other Senshi, as long as everyone was _happy_ and no one was _left out_ and I wait and I _wait_ and I _wait_ and find out that _I’m_ the one who’s been left out, _and I did it to myself!_

 

“There’s never been a _doubt in my mind_ that I love you all! You’re…you protect me, you fight alongside me, you help keep me _sane_ , and _yes_ , Princess Serenity Capital-L Loved Prince Endymion and _yes_ , I am, in part, Princess Serenity, but that’s _not all I am_ and _never has been!_ She was a, a, a _stupid, vain_ _prat_ of a girl who never paid enough attention or took anything seriously enough, and I’m not going to say that I’m perfect, but…but!

 

“I _was_ angry at Rei because I thought she was _leading me on_ like I _thought_ she’d been doing ever since Mamoru and I decided to wait, because I thought you could only Capital-L Love one person and I couldn’t tell who it was I was meant for, but now I’m angry at _myself_ for not _noticing_ that my _best friends_ have been all been _Loving each other_ since _high school_ and _apparently would have happily included me_ **_if I hadn’t been so wrapped up in myself!_ ** ” At the last, she sat down on the bed hard enough to accidentally bounce Michiru off of it and onto the floor at her feet.

 

Haruka, however, wasn’t even bothered by the springy bed, and slipped her arms through Usagi’s and around her stomach, leaning a bit of her body weight into Usagi’s back. “Michiru, it sounds like our little dumpling is getting a bit steamed, and that’s just not right.” Usagi suddenly found that she was _very aware_ of how close Haruka was to her, and that were only a few layers of cloth between their bodies.

 

“You’re right, Haruka, dumplings should be fried in oil, not steamed.” And Michiru wasn’t exactly scrambling to get up, instead leaning against Usagi’s bare leg in a _very_ intimate manner and absentmindedly stroking her fingers up and down the inside of her calves.

 

Usagi was fairly sure that she was approximately the same colour as a lobster when they both gently kissed the closest bare patch of skin they could find. “H-Haruka...Michiru...what are you…”

 

Michiru’s breath was hot on her knee as the older woman quietly laughed. “Honestly, Usagi-chan, what does it _seem_ like we’re doing? You’re upset, but now you’ve figured out _why_ you’re upset, so it will pass with relative swiftness. You’ll apologize to Rei, and Mamoru, and the rest of the girls, and our orbits will stabilize for a while, until the next major crisis in our little family unit arises. But in the meantime, you have openly admitted to a lesbian couple, in a locked room, while wearing a nightgown, that you find them attractive and wish you could have figured out their attraction to you earlier.”

 

Haruka’s breath was, if possible, even _hotter_ than Michiru’s, and Usagi could feel the tip of the woman’s nose brush the top of her ear as the woman leaned in, whispering “We’re attempting to seduce you, Kitten. Is it working?”

 

There were no words to describe the heady mix of pleasure, joy, and arousal (sprinkled liberally with both embarrassment and anxiety) that flushed through Usagi’s system in that moment. “I…We’ve never…”

 

Pressing a kiss into the hollow of her neck, Haruka gently took control of Usagi’s chin and turned her head so that their eyes met. “Kitten, we’ve been holding back. _All_ of us have been holding back. None of us were sure you wanted it. None of us were even sure you weren’t _getting_ it. We had _no idea_ you and Mamoru had decided to wait. We _love_ you. All of us, from Ami to Setsuna, have been waiting for you to say you love us too and want to share yourself.”

 

Michiru’s presence had shifted to a more central position in front of Usagi, and the reincarnated princess’s hands grasped at the hem of her nightgown. She was unsure if she was trying to cover herself up or expose herself, but the net result was a neutral fidgeting of her hemline. She felt Michiru’s long fingers, calloused from years of playing the violin, brush up her calves to her knees and gently press them apart, even while the other woman spoke. “Rei’s been saying for months that she thought something was wrong, but I don’t think any of us would have predicted that you were so inexperienced as to miss an actual invitation, sweetheart. This might be for the best. Harukun and I can teach you _so much_ …”

 

Haruka’s gentle grip on her chin felt like iron, even though Usagi knew she could look away at any moment. The younger’s eyes roamed the older’s face, even as her hand disengaged from the hem of her dress and reached up towards it. Michiru’s questing fingers brushed along the smooth skin of her thighs, higher and higher, while Haruka drew closer and closer as Usagi’s hand traced her jawline with the back of a knuckle.

 

“Well, Kitten?” Haruka’s breath on her face was as soft as her voice as their noses almost touched. “Do you want us to _teach_ you?”

 

Like she was in a dream, Usagi knew there was only one possible answer to that question, and she felt herself speaking almost before she’d registered it. _“Yes.”_ And then, all at once, Haruka was kissing her and her hand went behind the other blonde’s head and their tongues were tangled and Michiru’s fingers entwined with her unoccupied hand and she was kissing and breathing on and nibbling at the inside of her thighs while her other hand hiked up the hem of Usagi’s nightgown to give her better access.

 

And then it was a chaos of cloth and hot breath and kisses for a few moments but in the end they were all bare before each other, Michiru on her knees before Usagi as the blonde rested her head on Haruka’s shoulder, the older woman’s arms snaking under her own to hold her gently.

 

Usagi felt like she couldn’t quite catch her breath as she looked down at the elegant verdette between her legs. The sultry smile Michiru wore was so different from her usual expression, but somehow it still looked right to the younger woman. After a moment, Usagi realized that it really wasn’t all that different from Michiru’s normal expression, the hunger that was usually more subdued was simply brought to the fore and dominated the gentle woman’s face in a way that it usually didn’t.

 

Gently, Michiru lifted one of Usagi’s legs and kissed her ankle before setting the young woman’s heel up on the bed. Licking her lips, the older woman let her gaze fall on the blonde’s sex before tracing up her bare form again to meet her eyes.

 

Cheeks glowing, Usagi flinched from the eye contact, her chin dipping towards her chest to bring her bangs in front. “Michiru, I...we haven’t even kissed yet!” Despite her embarrassment, however, Usagi brought her other leg up to mirror the first and scooched forward to bring herself to the edge of the bed, unable to resist the growing arousal within her and the clear invitation.

 

A soft, low chuckle in her ear sent a brilliant tremor down her spine as Haruka leaned in, nibbling at an earlobe and sliding her hands across Usagi’s torso. “Silly Kitten. What do you think Micchan is about to do?”

 

Usagi could feel her hands start to shake a bit where they were clenched in the bedsheets. The sensations were beginning to be too much for her anxious mind; Haruka was pressed close to her, her soft hands cupping one of Usagi’s breasts and warming her vagina, her strong thighs possessively squeezing at the younger blonde’s hips, and the hard texture of her nipples pressing into her back. Haruka was as close to her as another human being could get, and Usagi was struggling to hold back a rising, irrational terror that somehow this would all go wrong.

 

But then she felt other hands on her own, softly working a thumb into her fist and loosening the death grip she had developed before gently entwining their fingers together. Tilting her chin up a little, Usagi caught a glimpse of Michiru’s face, which had somehow gotten even closer than before. The verdette had leaned forward and threaded her arms through the arch of Usagi’s legs to take her hands and get her attention.

 

The hunger was still prominent in her eyes, but there was a gentle reassurance in in them as well, a sparkling promise of shared joy and loving intent, and somehow Usagi knew that that same promise would be reflected in Haruka’s eyes, if only she could see them. Slowly, she raised her head until she was maintaining eye contact with the verdette.

 

“Usagi-chan…I want to kiss you now, dear heart. I _promise_ it will feel good. Is that alright?” Usagi nearly flinched again from the direct question, but that promise was still in Michiru’s eyes, and the flinch turned into a sharp, decisive nod.

 

Licking her lips again, Michiru leaned in until she was almost nuzzling the back of Haruka’s hand. “Close your eyes, then, love. Focus on the touch. It will be _wonderful_.” Biting her lip, Usagi did as she was bid and shut her eyes.

 

Immediately, her other senses were sharper. Not by much, but it was a noticeable change to a seasoned leader of warriors, particularly one keyed up on arousal and anxiety and adrenaline. She could feel the jackhammering of her heart slowing down, and the tension seep out of the set of her shoulders. She could hear the shorter, almost ragged breaths that Haruka was taking, and could feel the heat emanating from the other blonde’s sex where it was pressed against her.

 

She could feel it as Haruka gently spread her pussy open for Michiru, two fingers on either side, and she could feel the way the inside twitched and pulsed with her heartbeat. She could feel the reassuring squeeze Michiru’s hands gave hers, and the soft, damp heat of her breath as she drew closer.

 

And then, she felt a strong, slow, wet pressure go from the bottom of her vagina to the top, then back down. A poke and a prod at the top of her hood, and Haruka’s hand shifted, a finger pulling back at the top of her pussy. A soft breath, and there were a pair of lips affixed to her own, gently exploring her vagina.

 

Usagi heard a soft moan and realized with a start that it was her own.

 

This was _ecstasy_.

 

The build was slower than it was when she masturbated, but it seemed more intense. Michiru’s lips were skilled at their self-appointed task, and Haruka’s hand wasn’t idle on her clitoris and labia; every motion sent frissons of excitement, pleasure, blinding joy up her spine and if her eyes hadn’t already been closed, they would have been forced closed by the endorphins firing in her brain.

 

But almost more intense than the attention to her pussy was the attention the couple paid to their other points of contact with her. Haruka kissed up and down her neck, nibbling at her collarbone, whispering affectionate nothings into her ears, stroking her breasts and her sides and her stomach with her free hand. Michiru pulsed gentle, possessive energy from her hands, and Usagi found that she couldn’t resist wrapping her thighs around the older woman’s head, crossing her heels on the verdette’s spine.

 

A soft gasp in her ear heralded an awed remark from Haruka. “Kitten, oh, Kitten…Micchan, she needs to see you, _look_ , Kitten. _Look_ at her!”

 

Opening her eyes was hard, but Usagi could feel Michiru’s nod in her pussy (and the mere _sound_ of smearing fluids was enough to coax another groan from Usagi’s mouth), and she relented to her teachers’ desires.

 

Meeting Michiru’s eyes was all she needed to know the effort had been worth it. There was a joy and a fierce pride and a deep, abiding love there, all directed towards _her_. The normally elegant verdette was smeared in girlish fluids, all the way from her chin to her nose, her long hair was plastered with sweat from effort, and her features were slightly distorted from the pressure of the blonde’s thighs, but nonetheless, Usagi felt that Michiru had never seemed so complete or so beautiful as in that moment.

 

Tilting her head back farther into Haruka’s shoulder, Usagi let her eyes drift a bit while her hips twitched instinctively, grinding her pussy up into Michiru’s questing tongue. It dipped into her channel occasionally, and the feeling of gentle stretching was exquisite, but Haruka’s finger stroked over her clit every time and her attention was drawn from here to there with every heartbeat. It was hard to focus down on any one moment of pleasure, and Usagi basked in the haze of good, loving sex.

 

When Haruka’s free hand came to her chin, she didn’t need its guidance to turn and kiss the older blonde, but she accepted it willingly. When Michiru’s tongue scraped from bottom to top, her hips followed the movement happily, and her thighs twitched around her lover’s head.

 

And when they both drilled their focus down on her clit, Usagi felt the climax building and building in her head and her stomach, and for a moment thought _it’s too fast, it’s too much, I can’t stop it_ and almost clamped down, but then the promise Michiru had made came bubbling up out of the haze in perfect clarity.

 

_“I_ **_promise_ ** _it will feel good...it will feel_ **_wonderful._ ** _”_

 

And Haruka pulled back out of the kiss with her lower lip clasped between her teeth and the scraping pressure could have driven her over, but Haruka’s words and eyes beat it to the punch. “Just let go, Kitten. I _promise_ it will be alright. Just _let go._ ” And then Haruka leaned in and kissed her again, with one hand just behind her button and the other behind her head, tangled in her hair.

 

And Usagi’s eyes rolled back, and her hips twisted, and her hands clenched tightly, and her mouth went slack, and she _came._

 

She felt herself being moved as though it were a dream in the afterglow. Haruka shifted her back and laid her down, pressing more kisses into her neck and back the whole way, telling her what a good job she’d done. Michiru shifted up and _up_ until she was resting more or less face to face with Usagi, only an inch or two away, and in a moment of brilliant, post-climax clarity, Usagi knew that she wanted to share this feeling with them, all of them. Her friends, her boyfriend, but, particularly in _this_ moment, these two. Her teachers. _Her_ teachers.

 

So she leaned forward, slightly away from Haruka, and drew Michiru into a deep kiss, uncaring of the girlcum, _her_ cum, that coated the woman’s lips.

 

And that broke the drowsy state she had been in, as her lips and tongue tangled with Michiru’s, tasting herself and not caring. Drawing her in, sinking back towards Haruka’s warm embrace, stroking the woman’s back and inviting her closer, to mingle her essence with the pair on the bed.

 

“Aww, Micchan, I think you made an impression on our little Kitten. Do you like your flavour?”

 

With a giggle, Usagi broke away from Michiru and twisted her neck to meet Haruka’s eyes as the older blonde leaned over the pair, absently tracing a design on Usagi’s stomach with her hand. “Haruka…no, Harukun, I don’t care one bit about what _my_ Micchan has on her lips, if I want to kiss her I shall. And the same goes for you, tall, dark, and _bishoujo_ , come down here and kiss me.”

 

“Well if the princess insists…” Leaning down, Haruka captured Usagi’s lips with her own in a dominant press, kissing the pretty soldier down into the soft mattress.

 

“Usagi-chan, we have been waiting for those words to pass your lips for _so long_ . We _are_ yours, body and mind and, and reincarnated soul. You are our port, our _home_ , and I cannot tell you how relieving it is to hear you claim us!” Michiru had burrowed into the kissing pair to hold the both of them tightly, but had nonetheless somehow wound up with her head above Usagi’s on the pillow.

 

Twisting herself as the kiss broke, Usagi oriented herself onto her back so she could get an arm around both of her lovers. “Micchan, I do hope you don’t mind sharing some of that with Harukun. I think she likes the thought of tasting me on you.”

 

She found that she didn’t mind that they were kissing above her, smothering her lithe form between their own, absorbed in each other, but content in a way they hadn’t seemed in years. Where before she might have been daunted by their experience and their clearly dominant intentions, she now found that she _liked_ playing the sub to their twin domme act. They made her feel loved and cared for even as they made her feel and do things she never would have otherwise, and somehow that made the scary parts of sex less daunting, even (or perhaps especially) the parts that had made her wave Mamoru off time and again during their long engagement-slash-dating-period. For a moment she wondered if she would have to take the initiative with Mamoru this time, but found she didn’t mind _that_ , either. As long as this lovely sensation, this warm, adored, quiet, safe place existed and could be returned to, Usagi thought she could do anything to help bring her friends into this fold.

 

They were _hers_ , but she was just as much _theirs_ , and if they’d been sharing this amongst only themselves, there had been something missing from it, and that that had hurt all of them in some indescribable way that could only be helped with her presence.

 

Usagi was beginning to realize that the “love” part of “love and justice” was a lot more complex than the other bit, particularly the twinned carnal-romantic kind she’d been denying herself for so long, convinced that she could only have one of the people she wanted.

 

As her Outer Senshi broke their kiss and curled around her, she spoke some of her thoughts. “I’m going to have to… _apologize_ to Rei tomorrow, and the rest of the Senshi as I can. I’ve been wrapped up in my own issues for so long, I think I’ve hurt them all very badly. I…do you think they’ll forgive me?”

 

There was a smile in the kiss Michiru pressed to Usagi’s head. “Of course they will, Usagi-chan. They love you, just as much as we do. More, in some cases.”

 

“By all rights,” Haruka continued, “this seduction should have belonged to Rei, and a long time ago. You _should_ apologize to her first, and alone. She is probably the most perceptive of us all, particularly when it comes to _you,_ and your turmoil has spilled over onto her the most. Seeing you so confused and alone and _hurting_ in a way she couldn’t help you get past has hurt her more than the others realize, I think. Don’t be surprised if she tries to hurt you in return, you know how she can be, but…well, you know her the best of any of us.”

 

Twisting her head, Usagi kissed the gentle sweep of Haruka’s collarbone. “Yes. Tomorrow, alone. I’ll take the afternoon off of work and bring her lunch at the shrine. She’s always felt safest there, even with her grandfather gone.” Usagi snorted out a laugh, and smiled. “Maybe _especially_ with her grandfather gone, given what I intend to get up to. Do you think the _kami_ look down on that sort of behaviour?”

 

Michiru giggled and kissed the top of her head again. “If they do, Usagi-chan, they have had plenty to look down upon. Ami and Rei both had their first time in that shrine, and Rei has never suggested that advances made there were unwelcome or inappropriate. Your plan is a good one.”

 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Usagi pressed another kiss into Haruka’s collarbone. “But that’s tomorrow. Here and now, I am with _you._ And I am _not_ done yet.” Slipping her grip around her lovers downwards, Usagi let her hands rest on their asses, reveling in the freedom she’d been denying herself for so long.

 

Haruka’s response was to slip a leg up over Usagi, “accidentally” brushing her knee over the other blonde’s crotch. The younger woman had to bite her lip to keep from crying out; she was still sensitive, and the sudden touch was almost too much. She could almost _feel_ the predatory smirk Haruka was wearing as she slowly shifted to straddle the reincarnated princess. “Oh? Micchan, did you not finish your meal? Such rude behaviour…”

 

Michiru’s usually calm voice had a bit of an edge to it when she spoke up. “Harukun, no teasing. You are far too clever with words, and this is Usagi-chan’s first time. This is your request, Usagi-chan, what is it that you want us to do?”

 

For a moment, Usagi’s mind raced. There were _so_ many options it was almost paralyzing; she had, after all, spent the last four years fantasizing about these two women. But her mind locked on to the position they were all in, with Haruka above her and Michiru to her side, and she knew what she wanted to feel next.

 

She couldn’t quite bring herself to look Haruka in the eye, as she made her request, focusing instead on a spot slightly to the left of her ear. “Harukun…would you…um…I want to make you cum, but, um, I, uh, well, I want…I want you to…” Closing her eyes, Usagi took a deep breath in through her nose, puffed up her cheeks, and blew it back out through her mouth before meeting Haruka’s eyes with a half-lidded, come-hither stare. “I want you to ride my face into the sheets, Harukun. I want to feel you twitch and shudder and cum on top of me while you force my mouth onto your pussy. I want you to _use_ me, and I want Micchan to help.”

 

Haruka had been getting steadily redder as Usagi laid out what she wanted, and by the end, the usually eloquent blonde was blushing down to the center of her modest chest and had such a hungry look in her eyes that Usagi was slightly surprised she didn’t shift up and shove her into position immediately.

 

But Michiru’s calm voice came from next to them, keeping the pair of rambunctious blondes from jumping the starting gun. “And how do you want me to help, Usagi-chan?”

 

Shifting her gaze to Michiru, Usagi was initially worried that she’d overstepped some unseen bound in their relationship, but the verdette was blushing brightly, and looked about as ready to pounce on the princess as her wife. “I just want you to tell me when I’m doing it right. I’ll be a little busy to focus, you know? Tell me when to breathe, when I’m doing a good job. And I want you to touch her and yourself and even me if you like while she’s ravishing me. I want you to help her get off and me get her off. And then…and then I want to play it by ear, because I will not be done until you each get a turn with me. I want you both to be happy and loved tonight because I have left you alone for so long. And I _like_ being your little Kitten, your Usagi-chan. So, Harukun,” and Usagi swapped her gaze back to the blonde on top of her, and licked her lips as sensuously as she could, stroking the outside of Haruka’s arm with her hand “please mess me up? Twist your fingers in my hair and make me a gasping wreck who can’t even see straight?”

 

“Micchan, I’m worried we may have unleashed something of an unstoppable force on our fellow Senshi.” Haruka’s voice was ragged and strained, and her breath was coming in great big gulps.

 

Michiru’s voice, however, was steady, though the hand she laid on Usagi’s stomach was trembling. “Harukun, you heard her request. Don’t keep our Usagi-chan waiting, that would just be _rude._ Give her what she wants. Mess her _up_ , Harukun.”

 

Haruka’s eagerness had Usagi flat on her back and straddled in seconds, but the woman didn’t press down immediately, instead fixing the other blonde with a gaze that was equal parts love, lust, and vague anxiety. “Usagi…I won’t stop, you know that, right?”

 

But then green-painted fingers slipped around Haruka’s waist and stroked gently at the top of her cunt, drawing a shudder out of the woman. Usagi couldn’t help staring at the sight in front of her, as Michiru carefully stroked and prodded at Haruka’s entrance before slowly inserting first one finger, then a second, causing her lover’s pussy to pulse and open with arousal. She could hear whispers above, but making out words was beyond her.

 

Michiru’s gentle masturbation of Haruka had her full attention. At some point, she had shifted her arms and was now grasping the other blonde’s hips, her fingers only inches away from where all of her mental focus was. Haruka’s pussy was neat, and the small blonde bush that topped it was hitching up and down with Michiru’s hand, as the verdette slowly drove her index and middle fingers into her wife over and over again. Occasionally, Usagi could tell that Michiru was twisting her fingers around inside, and sometimes she would separate them, causing a bit of fluid to drool out and trace down the leg that was right next to her.

 

In a haze, Usagi lapped at it. First the traces on one thigh, and then the other. It wasn’t delicious the way some of her books had said it would be, but it _was_ compelling, and Usagi found that her tongue kept tracing higher and higher towards the action, seeking more of the flavour.

 

And then she saw the elegant hand pull away, and she felt a hand tangle in her hair, and she met Haruka’s eyes for a long moment before opening her mouth as widely as it would go and laying her tongue over her bottom lip.

 

And then she couldn’t hardly breath, as the more experienced blonde put almost all of her weight directly onto Usagi’s mouth. Her nose was driven into the triangular bush she’d been admiring only a few moments before, and the sensation was the sort of bristley-soft she associated with a grooming brush. She breathed in through her nose carefully, and felt her eyes roll back a bit as she took in a scent that was _purely_ Haruka.

 

And then she felt the hand in her hair and the muscles of Haruka’s abdomen tighten, and she was treated to the first mess Haruka was going to make on her face.

 

For a moment, Usagi was disappointed, thinking that it was over, but then Haruka’s hips cocked back and the younger blonde took the opportunity to breathe out of her nose, and Haruka’s grip tightened again, and then the older blonde _really_ started to grind.

 

Her rhythm was slow initially, theoretically giving Usagi plenty of time to breathe through her nose, but it was also irregular, and that bush could spring up with almost no warning to bury Usagi in Haruka’s scent again. It was _intoxicating_ to be held like this, and Usagi could feel the warmth in her stomach growing again.

 

Haruka would cum with almost literally no warning, just snapping her hips up and drenching Usagi’s mouth in fluid. Never more than a couple of teaspoons, but enough that Usagi’s throat had to work.

 

She could see, for all that her eyes wanted to roll back into her head. She would occasionally catch a glimpse of emerald fingertips cupping a breast, but not much more. Her vision grew increasingly hazy as the other blonde rode her face, but Haruka’s eyes somehow always remained crystal clear to Usagi’s gaze, and the adoration and hunger she saw there fed the furnace in her belly.

 

Her body was already arching into Michiru’s mouth on her breast before she managed to catalogue the sensation. The woman was incredibly skilled, her lips only touching and suctioning often enough to be surprising and occasionally grazing her teeth along the hardened nipple. A finger traced from her navel to her pussy and began to zipper up and down her closed labia, inflaming them and exposing the inside to the cooler air of the room, whereupon she felt the finger spear into her and then be joined by not one but _two_ others, which she had never quite managed herself, but felt so good her hips hiked up and her whole body twitched every time they slid home. Every touch stoked the flame in her abdomen, and Usagi was beginning to press back into Haruka, moaning and squeaking in her throat.

 

And of course she could _hear_. Haruka’s thighs would clench every time she came, but otherwise the straddle was relaxed and open, leaving Usagi’s ears free to capture every moment of Haruka’s babbling and Michiru’s quiet advice.

 

“You look so _pretty_ down there, Kitten, and your lips feel so _good,_ I just want to keep you _there_ for _ever andfucking-_ ** _unf!_** teach you how to eat my pussy _perfectlyyyyy_ and and and I’ve thought _about_ ** _this! Fuck!_** for so long, practically since we met, and _haaaaving you_ ** _beg! For it!_** _without_ ** _any prompting at all_** was so hot I came as soon _as you touched_ ** _me-ii!_** But I’m not done, I can keep _going_ as long as you _want_ , and we’re _na-ha-ha-_ ** _haaa!_** _not stopping_ until you _tap out or_ ** _passoutfuck!_** because my _Kitten_ ** _asked for this!_** ”

 

“When she pulls back, angle your tongue so that it slides between her lips on the return stroke you know is coming. Don’t be afraid to use your fingers to help keep her labia open, yes, just like that, and _really_ don’t be afraid to touch her clit on a backstroke because it will drive her harder than anything else you can do. When she strokes forward hard, push into her crotch, not her hand, and keep your lips tight; it goes against instinct, but the pressure of your teeth could hurt her if you’re not careful, so be sure to blunt them with your lips. When she stops at the top of a forestroke, push your tongue into her channel, but don’t worry about keeping it there, her own motion will drag it in and out if you just keep paying attention. A little motion in your head, yes, just like that, a little shake back and forth when she slows goes a long way, and your tongue should be wriggling back and forth anyway. Harukun isn’t kidding, she won’t stop until you tap out or pass out. I’ve seen her worn out before, but it took both Setsuna and I tagging in and out, and the girls being out of the house for two days. Also feel free to cum, darling, there’s no scorekeeping here. I’m having _lots_ of fun watching you two.”

 

And Usagi felt her hips clench and her toes curl and her eyes roll and the heat in her pussy blossomed out into a beautiful warm feeling all over her, but it also didn’t totally go away, even though the fingers in her pussy slipped out, eliciting a quiet groan from her. A vague feeling of wrongness filled her mind before she realized that Haruka had shifted a bit, and then it was banished as the woman sat back down, oriented towards her pussy this time.

 

“So much fun, in fact, I think I need some relief. You don’t mind, do you Usagi-chan?” And she felt her hips being turned to the side as Haruka began grinding on her face again (and somehow her lips and tongue and nose had gone into auto-pilot, keeping her from actually blacking out). And then she felt her ankle being lifted into the air, exposing her still-pulsing pussy to cool air again, but there was the sensation of heat on either side of her flat leg and it felt like a tongue licked her raised calf before she heard Michiru’s voice again, this time from further away. “Now I’ve already kissed you down here, but my lower lips like to kiss girls too, you know. So I’m going to kiss you again, Usagi-chan, and this time I won’t be so gentle.”

 

And with that as Usagi’s only warning, Michiru’s pussy was in full contact with hers, with all of the elegant violinist’s weight behind it. The first press was electric, as her orgasm had only just barely faded, and her clit felt like it redoubled in size as it slipped between the inflamed lips of Michiru’s cunt.

 

Again, the pace was slow to start, but rapidly became intense as Haruka claimed her mouth and Michiru her pussy. Again, she couldn’t focus on any one sensation with any success, it was all overwhelmingly positive and ecstatic, the air full of moans and Haruka’s short, barking cries as she came on Usagi’s face over and over again.

 

Her pussy kept clenching on nothing as Michiru’s button flicked across her labia, and she practically screamed into Haruka’s pussy every time it found her own, the pleasure almost crippling after not being allowed time to cool from her orgasm. Usagi relished the sensation of being queened from both ends, her hips rolling to meet Michiru’s grinding, trying to find the rhythm that would bring their clits into contact as often as possible.

 

Their hands roamed her torso and each other, cupping her breasts, pushing down on her abs. Michiru leaned forward, practically creasing Usagi’s flexible body in half as she grabbed Haruka’s firm ass only inches from Usagi’s face, kneading and stroking and occasionally spanking it. Usagi got a bigger dose of Haruka’s taste, her _cum_ every time the verdette did that, and she wanted it to happen more, even as her head swam and her lungs protested.

 

Haruka’s hands had given up and were taking some of the woman’s weight off of Usagi’s face by putting it on her breasts, and although it probably would have been mildly uncomfortable in any other situation, Usagi found that in this passionate _menage a trois_ , she was arching into the touch, and some part of her wanted to return the favour.

 

Her hands reaching up, Usagi grasped at Haruka’s breasts, practically mauling the small handful before she got her fingers around a nipple and tweaked it almost viciously, her fine control shot with the passion she felt. She was rewarded with a warm hand on hers and a fresh dose of Haruka’s cum as the other blonde bore down even harder on her face and breasts.

 

Michiru’s hand (who else could have such a steady, warm grip in the midst of a press like this?) guided hers further up and she felt them both kiss her fingertips, though Haruka’s was more of a vague lick than an active kiss. Usagi could only begin to guess at what sort of face the girl was making as she came rapid fire, but she felt sure it was a sight that Michiru was enjoying, based on the swamp that their grinding crotches had become.

 

Though her hearing was shot as her blood pounded in her ears from mild oxygen deprivation, she slipped her free hand from Haruka’s breast to her ass, grasping and slapping at it as best she could with the awkward angle she had, pressing her face even harder into the blonde’s pussy and moaning uncontrollably as Michiru’s pulsing clit found her own several strokes in a row. She was on the verge of cumming again, and she wanted it badly.

 

Cupping Michiru’s face for a moment, she let her hand trail down the verdette’s undulating body to where they were joined and rapidly fanned her own clit, forcing herself over the edge of a second orgasm, clenching Haruka’s hips and almost kicking Michiru in the face as she twitched.

 

But as Michiru went to disengage, her upright leg bent at the knee even as her hand went around Michiru’s hip, and the princess’s limbs kept her retainer from pulling away, instead redoubling the grinding motion.

 

Taking the hint, one of the verdette’s hands found Usagi’s hip and imitated the clutch, hitching the flexible girl’s crotch up higher and bringing them more into contact. And while Usagi couldn’t see or hear very well, she could tell that her Senshi, her teachers, her lovers were kissing each other.

 

The press hadn’t diminished in passion, but there was a sensual component now, a less desperate tenor to their clash as Michiru’s bristly pubus slipped across Usagi’s. Michiru’s other hand slipped around Haruka’s hip and entwined fingers with Usagi, helping her to knead and play with the other blonde’s bottom.

 

Haruka, of course, just kept going and going and going. Usagi thought there might be less fluid coming out of her rider’s pussy when she clenched, but her addled brain couldn’t be sure. It was, again, a more sensual press, and Usagi’s tongue had to take on a more active role, slipping and twisting between the woman’s labia, finding her channel and her engorged clit. Usagi found that she was practically nuzzling into the woman’s crotch, breathing through her nose shallowly and not caring about the fuzzy black spots that kept springing up in her vision or the hazy nature of her thoughts.

 

That warmth was building in her belly again and it felt so good to have kept pushing through her orgasm that it was nearly indescribable. She luxuriated in the feelings of closeness, belonging, of _Love_ she could feel leaking from both of her Senshi.

 

And then they were speeding up again, and her eyes were drifting closed and the winch of her orgasm was tightening and she felt Michiru speed up even more, grinding and rolling and twisting her cunt against Usagi’s and one of Haruka’s hands found it’s way behind her and tangled in her long hair and she was sure she could hear someone keening her name as Michiru’s violent grinding stalled with them pressed fully together and a warmth drenched her crotch and she came again, so hard that this time she passed out.

 

When she woke, it was flat on her back with her two Senshi lying on either side of her, Michiru petting her hair and Haruka holding her from the side. “Mmn.” For a moment Usagi felt strange, as though she couldn’t quite get her lips and tongue to move the way she wanted, but she got herself sorted out in just a moment, and turned her head to look at Haruka.

 

The older blonde had a look of mild concern on her face, tinged with great love and just a hint of guilt as she moved her hand and stroked at the side of Usagi’s face. “Kitten, are you alright? I didn’t mean to actually make you pass out, but you never tapped or struggled or anything and I was _worried!_ I felt you go limp right after Michiru came and I thought maybe we’d…”

 

Giggling throatily, Usagi reached up and took Haruka’s hand, stroking her thumb across her lover’s palm. “Harukun, you and I both know I would have transformed automatically if there’d been any threat of permanent damage or death. Ami was insistent that my compact have that upgrade first, and it’s been two years.” Gently, the princess shifted and pressed a kiss to Haruka’s cheek. “I trust you both with my life and health, and that’s not going to change in the bedroom.

 

“Besides,” Usagi said as she shifted to look at the verdette who hadn’t stopped carding her hair, “I didn’t pass out entirely from oxygen deprivation. That last orgasm hit me like a freight train. I didn’t know you could be so demanding, Micchan.” Leaning over, the long-haired blonde captured Michiru’s lips with her own before snuggling down between her lovers and drawing them both closer to neck and bask in the afterglow of a good fuck.

 

After a few minutes, they all came up for air, and Usagi took charge, as she was wont to do. “Alright, we should probably all have a glass of water or three and brush our teeth before bed. No, no arguments, you are both staying the night right here in this unnecessarily large bed that I have had to myself for far too long. And if either of you asks any silly questions like ‘am I sure’ they are going to be tickled and kissed until they give up.”

 

And so the three girls laughed and kissed and worked their way to bed, and the last words Usagi spoke before drifting off into a contented slumber were simple, but profound. “Micchan, Harukun…I Love You.”

 

And the rejoinder she heard in stereo was just the same. “We Love You, too.”


	2. Bridge To The River Hino

Usagi’s feet shuffled nervously in front of the _torii_ that lead to Hikawa Shrine, a large, red bento clutched in her hands. Rei had taken on full-time priestess duties after her grandfather had passed, and could reliably be found there, unless she was specifically meeting with the other Senshi somewhere else for some reason.

The second she stepped across the threshold of the gate and began up the stairs, Usagi felt the weight of attention on her. It wasn’t uncomfortable, or hostile, but there was an undercurrent of displeasure to it, and the reincarnated princess found that she had stopped climbing halfway around the bend, just out of sight of the road.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she turned towards where she knew the shrine was, where the displeasure was radiating from. “Uzume _-sama_ , I have come to apologize, to you and to your daughter. I have done her a grave disservice, and I know that. I am just Usagi right now, and I need to speak to just Rei. This has been a mistake building since before either of us were fully grown, and I have to work to correct that. But please believe me, I _am sorry._ I have transgressed against a favoured daughter of yours, and I know that I must repent, but I have to _talk_ to her first. Please?”

The attention did not waver, and for a moment Usagi was afraid that she had overstepped the slack that the _kami_ tended to give her, but the moment passed as the displeasure faded to what seemed like acceptance.

The twin-tailed twenty year old blew out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding as the attention faded from a weight bearing down to a feather-light touch. “Uzume-sama” was the kami of revelry and mirth, dance and joy, and she had at least one aspect of feminine sensuality; she was not naturally inclined to hold grudges, but this shrine and the small forest that surrounded it were _hers_ and no one, not even Sailor Cosmos Reincarnated, could cross it without her awareness and acceptance. Usually she waited until a mortal had come all the way to the inner _torii_ to be so obvious about her attention, but…Tsukino Usagi Was Special.

Usagi was so relieved as she moved forward that she missed the small riot of colour that began blooming along the side of the path where she had stood. A fire lily and a tiger lily had grown intertwined, and though there was damage to both of their stems from where one had grown more quickly than the other, their flowers bloomed vibrantly and closely, nearly seeming to blend together at times.

The Heavenly Alarming Female was not unobservant when it came to her favoured children, nor did she tend to be _subtle_ in her symbolism.

Rei was standing at the top of the stairs, a few steps behind the _torii_ . The priestess was in her working uniform and a broom rested against the donation box; her face was severe, her arms crossed, and one of her feet stamped irritably as Usagi came around the bend. But still, she held her tongue until the blonde had reached the landing. “ _What_ do you _want_ , _Tsukino-san._ ”

Usagi flinched at the unsubtle jab. She and Rei had dropped any formality between them within days of meeting, and that hadn’t changed, even when they had fought; to hear such a formal mode of address come from the first person she’d ever Loved was akin to being slapped. Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. “To apologize, Rei- _chan._ ”

“And if I do not want an apology? I thought you made yourself _quite_ clear last night.” Rei was not quite hissing, but her speech was stilted and her eyes were narrowed into slits. It was now obvious to Usagi that Rei had been treating this wound improperly for a very long time; the girl was trying desperately not to break down into tears, and at the mere _sight_ of Usagi.

_How did I miss this? She’s my best friend! How did I not see how I kept hurting her?_ Round and round, the self-recrimination ran in Usagi’s mind, until it morphed into something else entirely. _How could she not say anything? Why didn’t she talk to me?_

And Usagi found that she couldn’t stop herself from squaring up, her sympathy somehow turning into anger. Striding up the edge of the inner _torii,_ she spoke. “I’m not leaving.”

“Well, you’re not coming into my temple.”

“Rei, I am going to stand here until you listen to me.”

“Then you’re going to be standing there for a very long time, because I am _done_ with you.”

“Don’t you dare walk away from me! Don’t you _dare!_ Hino Rei, come back here right now!” And then Usagi did something she thought she hadn’t had it in herself to do and instantly regretted. “ _SAILOR MARS, YOU WILL ATTEND YOUR PRINCESS WHEN SHE SPEAKS!_ ”

And of course, Sailor Mars could no more disobey a direct order from Princess Serenity than a fish could breathe in hard vacuum, so Hino Rei found herself turned, kneeling, fist on the ground just inside the boundary of the _torii_ before Usagi even registered that a _command_ had left her mouth.

And for a split second, the scene was quiet, the leal warrior and the regal princess, split apart by a heavenly gate.

Usagi felt her legs begin to shake as her hands flew to her mouth, and she heard a strangled sob come from her treacherous throat. And Rei craned to look up at her, furious rage turning to confused concern as she saw the horror and sorrow and pain in Usagi’s blue eyes.

And Rei rose to catch her even as she felt her knees give way, landing them in a kneeling hug as Usagi began to properly bawl into Rei’s shoulder and Rei began to quietly stroke her hair and back.

“I…I’m so sorry, Rei, I’m so, _so_ sorry! I just, you were walking away and I got so _mad_ because I’ve finally come to terms with it all, and you weren’t _listening_ and I am so sorry! I swore I would never do that, _never ever_ and I just…I couldn’t stomach the thought of you hating me like that, ignoring me forever, not my very first Love! But we can’t…we can’t just _talk_ , can we, it’s never been like that between us, we get so mad at each other and expect the other one to just _get_ it because so much of it comes so easily to us that we miss the really important stuff and **_mmf_ **!”

Usagi’s stream of consciousness relationship analysis was interrupted by her best friend’s tongue mounting an invasion of her throat, setting up an FOB behind her lips and sending probing strikes to test her tonsils’ defenses.

It was a very effective distraction, as the girls met under the _torii_. Usagi reflected that this was the most comfortable she and Rei had been with each other in years, and wasn’t it telling that it was only here, in a boundary space within a heavenly gate that neither of them had really consciously entered, that they had finally kissed.

As they separated, a gentle breeze kicked up and flared Rei’s hair around the pair, almost isolating the girls as the priestess gently swiped tears from Usagi’s face with her thumbs. “Usagi…we really are bad at this, aren’t we?” The ravenette chuckled as she helped her best friend to her feet, dashing tears from her own eyes with the heel of her hand. “Neither of us is very good at setting aside our roles, and you’re not very good at taking hints. Did you ever notice that I haven’t worn underwear once during any of the shrine functions you’ve attended?”

Blinking, Usagi ran down a quick mental checklist and found that that was, indeed, something she’d noticed. “Well, yes, but not, y’know, consciously _._ I guess I just assumed that was normal?”

Rei’s dark eyes met Usagi’s blue ones and the couple held each other’s attention for a long moment before they both broke down into a giggling fit. As they came down from the emotional high of reconciliation, Usagi found herself pressed up against Rei, looking slightly up at the first woman she’d fallen for, unwilling to disengage. Tucking a strand of her friend’s black hair back behind her ear, she struggled to come up with a reason to move. “I…we do need to talk, though. I brought lunch? Do you have time?”

Still chuckling, Rei returned the favour, smoothing a stray lock of hair out of Usagi’s face. “For you, always. The shrine will not fall apart while we talk, and there are no scheduled events until much later tonight, I was just going to clean and be angry all day. Which, honestly, makes me even more glad you came; I _hate_ cleaning.”

For a long moment, neither of them moved, just holding each other under the _torii_ , enjoying the closeness and understanding that had finally dawned between them. But Usagi knew they couldn’t just stand there all day, so she pressed a quick kiss to Rei’s lips and backed up, collecting the bento she had left on the ground behind her.

As she turned back, she saw that Rei still hadn’t moved, with a hand pressed to her lips and a dreamy look on her face. “Rei, let’s _go_. I set aside the entire afternoon, so there’s no rush, but still. If we stand around gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes all afternoon, we’ll never get to actually talk, never mind the actually funpart.” Usagi delivered the last with a rather unnecessary forward lean and a saucy wink.

Laughing as the priestess turned the same shade of red as her outfit, Usagi hooked her arm through her best friend’s and dragged her off towards the part of the complex Rei actually lived in.

Rei recovered quickly, however, and their pace slowed, though the priestess didn’t remove her arm from Usagi’s. “So what brought on this sudden revelation? I know I was drunk last night, and I was a lot more forward than usual, but you seemed to be just as upset and… _repressed,_ I guess, as usual. I had just assumed that Mamoru was unwilling to share you, but you seem…happier, now, like something personal is off of your back.”

“Well, I stormed off after I blew up at you. Went back to my room to sulk and feel sorry for myself, as I _usually_ did after having my assumptions challenged. But…well, Haruka and Michiru knocked, and I let them in. I still don’t know why.” Shaking her head, Usagi tried to convey just how unusual that had been in her tone of voice. “Micchan did it, I think. I think she saw what was wrong, somehow, and dragged Harukun along, using her to get inside my defenses before I could slap up more walls. It helped that the punch was spiked, my inhibitions must have been lowered a touch already, and Harukun is incredibly good at making me drop my guard. And then they talked at me until I made the connection myself; I’m not sick or wrong to Love all of you the way I do. I’m just…me.”

Rei laid her head on top of Usagi’s for a moment. “They’re good people. I’m glad they came along, particularly if they managed to teach you the size of your heart. Though, I distinctly recall that their _talks_ usually end up with more sweaty naked people than they started with.” Looking sideways at her companion, Rei slipped her arm from inside Usagi’s and slid it around her waist. “You know what I _really_ want to hear about, don’t you, Usagi- _chan~._ ”

Imitating the motion, Usagi pulled the pair of them tightly hip to hip. “Oho? Could it be that my Rei wants to know if I am still a pure, virginal maiden? Concerned I may be spoilt for marriage?”

Stopping suddenly in front of the door to her home, Rei swung Usagi directly in front of her, holding her close, her serious mien an almost jarring transition. “Usagi, I have no doubt that they seduced you, and that doesn’t bother me in the least. I _do_ want to hear about it, partially because I am an unapologetic voyeur when it comes to the sexcapades of my friends, but mostly because I want to hear about the experience that has you running _after_ instead of _from_ me.

“I have loved you almost since I first set eyes on you, and it has been so unbearably difficult to move forward under that weight. At first I thought you were just straight, and then I thought maybe Mamoru didn’t want to share. I should have realized that you were suffering from some hangups, but I was so caught up in my own jealousy I couldn’t see that turning me down was hurting you nearly as much as it was hurting me.

“And yes, I _am_ jealous. I am jealous that Mamoru gets to marry you, gets to be publically acknowledged as your partner and lover, and that I have to stay in the shadows and avoid being exposed. I’m jealous that I have to stay here and keep the shrine while you and he get to live together. And it’s not something I’m proud of, but it’s a piece of me, and I’ve had to come to terms with it. It doesn’t make me love you any less, and it doesn’t reduce my desire to share my life and body with you.”

Usagi response came with no hesitation. Turning her chin up to meet Rei’s eyes, she spoke quietly, but channeling the same determination that had crumpled Beryl’s Dark Empire half a decade before. “Damn the law, and damn public perception. If I want to claim you as my wife, I will, and everyone else can _damn_ well deal with it. And if you want to keep house with me, I’ll move in here, and Mokun will follow or not as he pleases. You are my first Love, Rei- _chan_ , the first person I ever felt this way about, and that means something. I will move heaven and earth to make you _happy_ , dammit, content is _not_ enough. You _deserve more._ ”

“Usagi, you can’t…”

“Can’t is a word for people who aren’t empowering an immortality engine with their _soul._ I Love Mokun, too, yes, and that’s important, but _you came first._ He will no more begrudge me a wife than he would a lover, and if he does, he isn’t the man I think he is.” Usagi’s voice was controlled and sure, and Rei’s shocked expression told her that she hadn’t expected anything like this sort of affirmation. “I refuse to be embarrassed by Love. I _refuse._ I have lost too many years hiding _from_ it, I will not lose _any_ to hiding it.” Reaching up, Usagi cupped the side of Rei’s face with a palm before kissing her gently on the lips and wrapping her arms around the priestess’s neck. “You are _mine_ , Hino Rei, and the world does not get to tell me that that is wrong.”

There were tears in the priestess’s eyes as she returned the affection, pulling Usagi to herself even more tightly. “I…you know that the others feel something like this too, right? That it isn’t just me you’ve hurt? I won’t let you hide from their feelings behind my skirt!”

A flash of trepidation, pain, and sorrow slipped across Usagi’s features before being replaced by teary determination again. “A-and you shouldn’t! But…this, here, today, this is about you. I’ll apologize to the others, yes, and happily, but right now _you_ are in front of me, and _you_ are the one I’ve hurt the most. You…when we first met…” Usagi had to take a deep breath before she continued to help compose herself. “Rei, when we first met, I spent three nights _dreaming_ of you, and those dreams have _never_ totally gone away. I didn’t even know women could love other women when it started, but my fondest fantasies, the ones so well worn that I fall into their pattern without really thinking about it, all of them involve you. Sometimes you and someone else, sometimes you and _several_ someone elses, but always you. I Love the other Senshi and it pains me to think I’ve missed their advances all these years, but you have _always_ been special.”

Sensing Rei’s reluctance, and guessing that it sprang from an unwillingness to exclude the other Senshi, Usagi kissed her again, slipping one arm from behind her neck under Rei’s arm and around her back before speaking. “And that’s not to say that the others aren’t as well, in their own ways, but I have wanted you from the day we met, and that we are such good friends only makes that desire sharper and sweeter. I…I know that this whole constellation centers on me, and I’m not going to threaten that. It’s only survived these six years because you are all so kind and forgiving and loving, but Rei, there will _always_ be jealousy and hurt with a relationship this large, and I want you to help me manage it.

“I am not competent to manage this relationship on my own, Rei, we _both_ know that, and Mokun is a good man, but he _is_ a _man_ . You’re more perceptive than me, I trust you to know when someone is feeling left out or when someone is feeling smothered, and to _tell_ me that.” Usagi turned her chin down and pressed her cheek into Rei’s collarbone, taking advantage of her smaller stature to mesh as closely to the taller woman as she could, her arm resting against the ravenette’s breast. With her ear pressed to the priestess’s chest, she could hear the thundering of the woman’s heart and the ragged tempo of her breathing. “Rei _,_ I Love You. Of all of our friends, if I were forced to choose which I would spend the rest of my life with alone, it would be you.”

Rei’s head came down to rest against hers. “No, you wouldn’t, Usagi. You would figure out some way around it, some way to have your cake and eat it too. That’s just who you are, and I love you for it. And…and I want to hear about these dreams, and I want to share a home with you, and I want to hear you call me ‘wife’ _eight million times_ ,” and the priestess took in a sharp breath, and squeezed Usagi tightly, “but all of it would be _worthless_ if Ami or Mina or Mako or even _Mamoru_ were excluded by it. The thing I love most about you, your open heart, your _boundless_ Love, that would be lessened if you were to…to _focus_ like that.”

There was a quiet _smek_ as Rei kissed the top of Usagi’s head before continuing. “You’ve taught me so much, Usagi; about myself, about what Love really is, and even about what it takes to Love someone the way you do us all. Because I _do_ Love you, and if I Love you, that means I want you to be happy and fulfilled, and you would _never_ be as happy with me alone as you would be with all of us together.

“So…if you want to move in, we _all_ move in. And if you call me wife, you call _all of us_ wife. I won’t accept any special treatment. We all have our place in this… _constellation_ , I like that word, of a relationship, and yes, mine is probably to warn you if someone else is feeling ill-treated, but that is no more important than any of the others.” Rei’s tone brooked no disagreement, and Usagi felt tears pricking at her eyes.

She had to take a deep, shuddering breath before she could respond. “I…alright, Rei.” For a long minute, the two women stood there, holding each other tightly, letting their regret and sorrow be assuaged by simple closeness. “We…we should get inside. The sushi will go bad.”

As they disengaged, Usagi felt her hand almost involuntarily ghost across Rei’s ass. She had always found it relatively difficult to keep her libido in check around the woman, and their closeness, both emotional and physical, had awoken it quite effectively. She wasn’t sure whether Rei had even noticed as the priestess led her through the traditional house, though there might have been a little more switch in her walk than usual. Really, the place hadn’t changed much since their teens. The most notable change was the addition of a small picture of her grandfather at the ancestral shrine.

The old man, in a moment of _startling_ forthrightness, had told Usagi _directly_ that immortality sounded nice on paper, but most of his friends had gone ahead of him, and that the future belonged to the young, so while he appreciated the option and he hoped that they all had rich, full lives, he was going to choose to pass when his time came. And it had, and he did, and everyone had been sad, but…it had been his choice, and they all could respect that, even if they didn’t understand it.

Of course, Usagi was much more interested in the voluptuous figure in front of her than the details of her surroundings or musings on the past, but it was a safe bet that Rei wouldn’t change much in the shrine’s housing. Her personality was not given to modern living.

Taking a left, Rei led her to the kitchen, where she opened the fridge and stuck Usagi’s bento in between the milk and eggs. Usagi was practically starry eyed and drooling when she turned back around thanks to how far the priestess had bent over; somehow, though, she managed to rein in her lust enough to notice the confident smirk and devious glint in Rei’s eyes. “Why Usagi, you haven’t changed a bit. I open the fridge and you’re practically drooling! Did anything in there catch your eye particularly? Anything you want a taste of?”

Something in Usagi realized, suddenly, that a lot of previous conversations with Rei about her eating habits were a lot less innocent than she had thought at the time, and that she had _definitely_ noticed Usagi’s hand on her ass earlier.

Playing along, Usagi leaned towards her best friend with her hands clasped in front to enhance her bust. “No, nothing in _there_. I think I was going to tell you what Micchan and Harukun did to convince me it was alright to be like this? It’s something of a tale, why don’t you sit on the table and I’ll tell you?”

Rei grinned almost _maliciously_ , retreating to the _kotatsu_ and sitting on it delicately, crossing one long leg over the other under her ankle-length skirt as she stretched out. “Why on the table, Usagi? Shouldn’t I sit on the floor?”

“You’ll find out~. So I had just come to the realization that you all had been fucking since high school, and let me tell you, that made me feel like a whole new kind of dumb. And I’d had a bit of a rant before flopping down onto my bed, and I accidentally knocked Micchan onto the floor. I think her position was something like this?” And Usagi slipped to the floor in an almost picture perfect imitation of Michiru’s position last night, one hand slipping up Rei’s loose skirt to stroke her calf while the other subtly undid the lowest button of her own shirt.

“And Haruka was behind me, so of course I had nowhere to _go_ . They were in my room, I had nowhere to hide from their advances, and they were just so _warm._ That’s what I remember the best, Rei, is the _warmth_ that poured out of their bodies. The heat from their hands, their lips, their… _other_ places…and how that heat spread from them into this, this _pool_ inside of me.” Licking her lips, Usagi slid her hand further and further up Rei’s skirt, meeting her eyes the whole way and enjoying the smug, aroused look her priestess was wearing.

“Harukun asked me a question, asked if I wanted them to teach me, and of _course_ I said yes. I was already so aroused I could hardly see straight, and I’m not sure what happened next, only that Harukun kissed me and then we were all naked, and Micchan was on her knees in front of me, _staring_ at me.”

Rei’s legs shifted under her skirt, uncrossing, brushing her hot, bare skin across Usagi’s. “And did you know what was coming? Did you know what she was going to do? Did you _want_ it, Usagi?”

Usagi shifted positions such that she would be between her friend’s legs with only a lean, and began to slowly lift the hem of Rei’s skirt as the slightly older girl leaned back on her hands a bit. “Oh yes, Rei. So, _so_ much. But I was still so _nervous!_ She didn’t even have to say anything for me to know what she wanted to do to me, but I couldn’t meet her eyes. They were just so _hungry!_ And when she spread my legs for me, I couldn’t help protesting that we hadn’t even kissed yet.

“Oh, but Harukun wouldn’t have that. ‘What do you think she’s about to do to you?’ And it was all just too much, with her closeness and Micchan’s, and the heat that kept pooling in my cheeks and my belly, and I started to shake, just a little. My hands were clammy and alternating bands of heat and cold were shooting through me.

“But Micchan…oh, she’s so _gentle_ , Rei! She took my hands in hers and told me it would be fine and then she asked _permission!_ And somehow I managed to say yes.” Rei’s eyes were hooded and her right hand had migrated to gently playing with the waistband of her skirt, a motion that drew Usagi’s eyes.

“And she made me close my eyes.” Rei’s hand slipped _into_ her skirt, and the priestess licked her lips, swallowing thickly as she watched Usagi watching her.

“And Harukun spread me open for her.” Rei’s hand had begun to make a motion very familiar to Usagi under the fabric of her skirt, and the blonde’s hands drew the hemline even further up, right to where she couldn’t _quite_ see Rei ministering to herself.

“And her breath…” Usagi gently blew on Rei’s bare knee as she revealed the action underneath. Rei was gently hitching her fingers over her panties, rubbing small circles at the top of a growing wet spot. The sight lit a fire in Usagi’s own vagina, and she slipped one hand up her own skirt to tend to it, glad she hadn’t worn panties as she ran two fingers from the bottom of her labia to the top, sure that Rei could see what she was doing.

“Her _lips…_ ” Usagi, already leaning in, kissed the center of Rei’s milky thigh as she pressed gently at her friend’s knees to spread them, a suggestion that was accepted with great alacrity as Rei’s masturbation increased in tempo, the priestess groaning a bit deep in her throat. The dampness was beginning to bead on the outside of her panties, the sheer volume of fluid beginning to overcome the absorbency of the fabric, and Usagi couldn’t help licking her lips and pressuring her clit at the sight.

“Her _tongue..._ it all felt so _hot_ , Rei. All of the lust she keeps pent up, all of the heat she’d been carrying for me, pouring into my pussy from her mouth, pooling in my belly and radiating out to my toes.” Pressing forward, Usagi ran her tongue over the rough fabric of Rei’s panties, taking a moment to savour her first taste of her first Love.

She didn’t expect for Rei to flip her skirt back over her head, smothering Usagi in twilight and the damp heat of her own breath even as Rei’s thighs came together and her legs crossed over Usagi’s shoulders. When she spoke, there was a dark, husky undertone to her voice that made the blonde’s self-pleasure cadence almost unconsciously increase. “That’s enough telling, Usagi. How about you _show_ me what she did, now?”

The fingers that had been touching Rei’s pussy retreated a bit to pull her panties off to the side, and the smell of an aroused woman was almost overpowering in the close space Rei’s skirt created. “Now you see why I wanted you on the table, Rei. It’s _impolite_ to eat off of the floor.”

Usagi felt Rei’s left hand offer a gentle pressure at the back of her head, pressing her deeper into the priestess’s skirt and closer to the dripping, twitching pussy that her right hand was exposing. “I can tell you’ve spent time with Harukun recently; only she would make a joke like that. The rest of us have found that there are better things to do with our mouths in this sort of situation~.”

Rather than respond verbally, Usagi practically _lunged_ forward, nuzzling gleefully into Rei’s exposed, bare vagina. Hearing her lover’s breath hitch, Usagi pressed her nose deeper into her warm flesh and savoured the surprisingly sweet fluid dripping out of it.

Usagi found she couldn’t help herself from vocalizing as she touched herself and kissed at her best friend’s pussy, moaning Rei’s name every time she pulled away to take a breath before pushing her lips and tongue back into the woman’s crotch.

As the sensations increased, Rei’s control decreased, and her grip on her panties started to slip. After the fourth time nosing them out of the way to continue her ministrations, Usagi groaned in irritation as she finally took her hands from her skirt and used them to instead divest the priestess of her underwear, ignoring Rei’s yelp at the sudden motion.

Settling back into position, Usagi decided to turn her whole attention to her lover and wrapped her arms around Rei’s hips as she laid flat on the floor, using her fingers to spread the other woman’s labia open before laying a very serious, sensual lick from the bottom of her canal to the tip of her tiny clit. Satisfied with the keen she got out of Rei, she just as slowly reversed the motion before pressing the full flat of her tongue against the inner lips, wiggling and undulating it in an attempt to slip between _them_ as well.

Some hazy part of her mind noted that she must have paid more attention to the sensations Michiru had been lavishing on her the previous night than she had thought. There was a remarkable level of skill at offer for someone who had until _very_ recently been totally virginal, if not exactly innocent.

She felt Rei’s hand press against the back of head, the priestess seeking even more stimulation. “Usagii _ii!_ You, your, your _breath_ is so _hhhhot_ on my _clit!_ Is th-th- _hmmm_ ! Is this what Michiru _taught_ you?”

In response, Usagi simply crawled to her knees and wiggled her bottom, savoring the cool air as her skirt fell up around her waist, exposing herself to the room and enjoying the new leverage the position gave her on Rei’s crotch as the taller woman leaned back further, resting on her elbows. Testing the waters, she found that Rei was _incredibly_ wet, and getting moreso with every lick and nibble Usagi visited on her. On a hunch, she screwed up her tongue and pressed it gently against Rei’s entrance, not quite penetrating, but dilating it just a bit.

She was rewarded with a fresh flood of feminine lubricant and a keening moan of her name from Rei that she felt must have shaken the rafters as the priestess arched her back. Smiling internally, Usagi kept up her ministrations, but wove in the occasional gentle pressure at the base of Rei’s pussy. She knew _exactly_ what kind of attention Rei craved more than anything, now, but she wasn’t above being a tease about it.

Finally, after what couldn’t have been more than ninety seconds but probably felt like an hour, Rei managed to make a coherent request. “Usagiii _ihn!_ Stop teasing me! Fucking tonguefuck me properly, dammit, or get your fingers in me, or _something_ , but stop m _mmnah yes like that!”_

Rei’s demand had come at a moment when Usagi’s tongue had been flat against her whole pussy, so Usagi had simply leveraged the tip of her tongue into Rei’s channel and slithered it as far in as it could go. It was a new sensation for the blonde, and an interesting one; Rei’s pussy was tight and hot, trying to crush her tongue and draw it deeper simultaneously, but above all else it was _wet,_ and Usagi realized that Rei probably wouldn’t cum from just her tongue.

Still, she kept up the motion, using her upper lip to flick at the shy little bud at the top of Rei’s labia and pistoning her tongue in and out, almost lapping at the inside of the priestess’s channel. She could tell Rei was enjoying the oral attention immensely, even if it probably wouldn’t be enough to make her climax.

The thought that it was _Rei’s_ pussy she was eating was getting Usagi pretty hot all by itself, and she found that she was waving her ass back and forth in the air, grinding her thighs together, desperate to get just a little friction on her clit.

Rei couldn’t have been paying less attention to Usagi’s plight if she’d tried, though. “Usagi, please, please, please, your tongue is so _good,_ but it’s not _enough_ and I wanna _cum_ , please Usagi, please fuck me, bury your fingers in my hot little box, pleaaaaase!”

Finally pulling back a little, Usagi shifted forward, unlooping her right hand from around Rei’s hip and bringing her middle finger to Rei’s entrance, sinking it in slowly, relishing the muffled sounds Rei made as she was penetrated. Latching her lips onto the woman’s clit, she began to lap and suckle at it again, sliding her finger in and out slowly. On the third pump, she added her ring finger and sped up.

As Rei started to moan even more, she split her fingers inside of her lover’s pussy and slowly pulled them out, forcing the opening to stretch gently. The sensation must have been exquisite given the way Rei went nearly totally silent and writhed. Pulling away for a moment, she nuzzled into the hand Rei was resting on her head through the skirt, breathing her name for just a moment before returning her mouth to the head of her best friend’s pussy.

When her fingers were almost all the way out, she pressed her index finger into them and slid all three fingers home with a nearly violent suddenness, repeating the motion over and over again. She could feel Rei’s thigh muscles jump against her head and neck when she bottomed out, and thought she could probably make Rei cum just like this, particularly when Rei started to keen again, louder this time.

But there was one more trick up Usagi’s sleeve that she was determined to use, one she had learned practicing on herself. Speeding up, Usagi began to flex her fingers inside Rei’s channel, petting the upper wall just the way _she_ liked.

Given the shuddering breath, Usagi was pretty sure she was on to something here, particularly when Rei practically crushed her head into her clit and suddenly found _words_ again. “Oh, baby, yes, please, fucking, yes, suck my clit, yes, fucking, _fuck_ , keep doing that, _keep doing that_ , don’t _stop, god_ **_please_ ** _don’t stop, fucking, you’re going to make me cum, right_ **_there right_ ** _there right_ **_there right THERE!”_ **

At the last, Usagi pushed her fingers in as deeply as she could, flexing her index finger to pressure the sort of spongy spot she’d found. Rei’s was a little deeper than her own, but she also had a better angle on Rei than she did on herself. She felt Rei’s toes curl against her back, bunching up her shirt, and then her wrist was suddenly soaking.

Rei’s orgasm was just as intensely wet as as her arousal had been. Usagi was vaguely surprised that she didn’t actually fountain the way some of the porn she had seen suggested. Rather, Rei’s pussy seemed to first totally relax, letting all of the fluid that had built up inside rush out like a waterfall, before becoming _crushingly_ tight around her fingers at regular intervals for a little more than twenty seconds while Rei swore like she’d grown up at the docks rather than around a shrine.

When it was over, Usagi lapped gently at the top of Rei’s pussy for a moment while drawing her fingers out slowly. As soon as they were out, Rei practically shoved her out from under her skirt, grabbing her face between her hands and kissing her full on the lips before Usagi could so much as squeak.

Without a word, Rei stood up, forcing Usagi to stand with her as she continued the kiss. When they broke for air after a moment, Usagi felt Rei tilt her head so that their foreheads met, her eyes still closed as she relished the Love Rei had poured into that kiss. “Usagi…I’ll have to compliment Michiru, she’s a good teacher. But…we’re not _done_ , are we.”

Rei’s question was gentle but knowing, and Usagi squirmed in her grasp as the taller woman pulled her flush to her chest, sliding her hands down her back to hike up her relatively short skirt, allowing the ravenette to squeeze and caress her bare ass. Pressing closer, Usagi nearly whimpered her response. “ _I’m_ not, but it’s up to you, Love. It’s…this…” Gathering herself a bit, she whispered the last part into Rei’s collarbone, trusting that she’d understand. “This is your birthday present, after all.”

Rei froze for a moment, and Usagi was for an instant worried that she’d made a mistake bringing up last night’s explosive argument, but Rei melted almost immediately, and pulled her even closer for a moment. A soft “thank you” was whispered into her hair before Rei pulled away suddenly, grabbing one of her hands as she stepped backwards towards the hall. The smile on her face wasn’t exactly _innocent,_ but it was definitely more joy than lust. “Come on, Usagi! I want to show you my room!”

Smiling at the nearly childlike excitement and joy in her voice, Usagi followed her first Love down the hall to the room Rei had slept in for most of her life. Just outside the sliding door, Rei spun around, long hair fanning out, and pressed Usagi up against one of the wood panel walls, smiling hugely down at the small blonde. Usagi felt the priestess’s knee pressing between her legs and sagged down into the woman’s thigh while Rei’s hands caressed her shoulders and sides, ghosting over her breasts on their way down to the hemline.

Rei’s eyes were full of hunger and love and joyous relief, and Usagi knew her own were the same as the smooth texture of Rei’s skirt pressed into her bare skin, sliding between her thighs and lifting her skirt to pressure her untrimmed delta. As she began to grind against Rei’s thigh, she felt her head tilting back and to the side as her eyes drifted closed, exposing a long expanse of her pale neck to her dark-eyed lover.

Taking the invitation, Rei leaned in, kissing and nibbling at the side of Usagi’s throat as her hands slipped inside Usagi’s shirt, touching her bare skin. Rei’s hands were so warm, Usagi couldn’t help but curve into the touch, dragging her pussy along Rei’s skirt, forcing more moans from her throat as Rei groped her bare stomach and flanks before returning front and starting to work on her shirt buttons.

This apparently required a great deal of attention, as Rei turned to rest her forehead in the crook of Usagi’s neck, staring down the valley of her cleavage. “No bra, either, Usagi? It’s almost like you _planned_ this!”

Usagi’s initial response was just a shudder and a moan as Rei finally managed to undo all the buttons of her shirt and slipped her hot hands inside to cup and caress her breasts. Reaching around, Usagi grabbed ahold of her lover’s ass and pulled her even closer with a grunt of effort. “I _did,_ Rei. I came here knowing _exactly_ how I wanted to apologize because I’ve imagined it _so many times_.”

Rei’s response was a gentle chuff into her collarbone as she took a hold of Usagi’s chin, ‘forcing’ the younger woman to look at her as she straightened and pressed her even further into the wall, bringing Usagi up onto her toes. “This isn’t an apology, Usagi. Your apology was calling it my birthday present. This is _making love,_ the way we’ve always wanted to.” Pressing down, Rei captured Usagi’s lips with her own, tangling their tongues as she muffled the blonde’s moaning even as she helped her grind against the taller woman’s thigh.

Breaking from the kiss, Rei went back to Usagi’s neck, rolling her leg into Usagi’s pussy over and over again, pushing the twintailed girl up from the balls of her feet to her toes with every stroke. Usagi’s hips were grinding faster and faster with every moment, and the silk of the priestess’s skirt kept getting caught between her labia, feeling _exquisite_ every time it peeled away.

Usagi was sure she was going to leave quite a wet spot on Rei’s outfit, but she was too deep into her own arousal to really _care,_ and Rei certainly wasn’t making any effort to stop her from cumming all over it. Rei’s hands were hot on her breasts, pushing them together and tweaking her nipples, gently palming them in circles or squeezing them. Every motion sent another shot of heat and tension to the knot forming in her pussy, and squeezed a new sound out of her throat.

She couldn’t quite form coherent words as Rei trailed kisses up her neck to her ear, but she thought that Rei must have sensed the oncoming climax somehow, because when she got there, she nibbled the lobe once and began to speak softly and lowly. “Go ahead, Usagi, cum for me. You’re just like me, once isn’t _enough_ for you, I can tell. So cum for me, Usagi, cum all over my leg just like you’ve dreamed, and then we’ll go to my futon and we can have some _real_ fun together. So go ahead, let go and cum for me, Usagi. _Cum for me.”_

And Usagi’s keening reached a fever pitch as Rei pushed one final time, locking Usagi all the way up on her toes as her knees shook and her voice petered out, her eyes rolling in their sockets as she climaxed.

Their embrace was all that kept her upright as the taller woman stepped back, her skirt clinging to Usagi’s pussy for a moment before it separated. Tilting her chin back, Usagi begged for a kiss with her eyes and was rewarded with a gentle, warm lip lock as Rei held her.

As their lips separated, Usagi reached to her side with a leg and kicked open the door to Rei’s bedroom, rolling against the wall to push her friend through the gap. Rei squawked as she stumbled backwards into her own room, tripping over her own feet and landing on her ass with Usagi standing over her, giggling.

Rei’s sole retort was to stick her tongue out and rub her ass as she stood up. Usagi could tell that the anger Rei was affecting was just that, an affectation, as the friendly (albeit sexually charged) atmosphere was still present, and she could only giggle harder as Rei turned her nose up and stalked over to her desk.

As her gigglefit finally ran its course, Usagi found that her clothes were uncomfortable, damp with sweat and girlcum. Shrugging out of her unbuttoned shirt, she relished the cool air that flowed across her skin, pebbling her nipples and raising goosebumps as she tossed it aside and twirled once, sighing in simple joy.

As her vision came back to Rei, she saw that the priestess was leaning against the writing desk, arms crossed and a familiar smirk on her face. “Taking off your clothes in another girl’s room, Usagi? You may want to be careful, I might get ideas.”

Usagi undid the clasp of her skirt and let it fall to the floor even as she stepped towards her best friend and took a power stance, feet wide and hands on her hips. “What sort of ideas? Lewd ones, I hope. C’mon, Rei, take off your clothes, I want to see you naked!”

Rei’s smirk became fond as she stood back up. “I suppose this skirt is rather ruined right at the moment, and it’s a wonderfully warm day. No reason not to indulge you, I suppose.”

There was no rush in Rei’s movements, nor any particular sensuality, but Usagi found that she couldn’t help but stare as the fiery girl stripped. There was something intensely compelling about watching someone expose themselves to her, be _vulnerable_ to her.

First came the long skirt, which pooled around Rei’s feet like a sea of cloth. Of course, her panties were still somewhere in the kitchen, so Rei’s crotch was fully exposed, and Usagi’s gaze lingered on her cleanly shaven vulva for a few moments before returning to Rei’s eyes with a question. “Why do you shave, Rei? I tried it once and it was just so _itchy_ I’ve never bothered again…”

“Honestly? I like the feeling of air moving across it. It’s not necessarily _arousing,_ but it is pleasant. Also I was expecting to get laid last night. It was my birthday and there were a large number of willing women at that party, after all. Rather shot myself in the foot getting drunk like that, neh?”

Usagi giggled and blushed, a little uncomfortable with the reminder of their argument, but realizing that if Rei was joking about it like that, she was totally over it intellectually, and trying to push herself past any lingering discomfort.

Rei’s hands were not idle as they conversed, and her shirt was off in short order, revealing the slight definition of her stomach and her breasts. For a moment Usagi was confused by the lack of a bra before she realized that Rei had just been efficient and taken it off with her shirt.

“Well, Usagi? Do I live up to all of your expectations?” There was a hint of challenge in Rei’s voice, and maybe a tremor of concern. Without hardly thinking about it, Usagi took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist.

Meeting her eyes evenly, Usagi used her most honest voice. “No, Love. You’re even prettier than I thought you would be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still pretty riddled with my usual failure to describe tone, relying on rich text instead. Hopefully that will be better in the upcoming chapters, but I'm just too lazy right now to bother editing it properly.


	3. Who Fucked Hino Rei?

The blush spread across Rei’s face, down her neck, and even touched the top of her pale breasts, but her gaze was just as steady as Usagi’s, and it was full of both relief and adoration. “Thank you, Love. I…um, since this is my birthday present, I have a, well, request, I guess?” Rei wasn’t quite stuttering, but her speech was much less sure than it usually was.

Usagi was relaxed, broadcasting equal parts amusement and interest. “Sweetheart, there is very little I would not do for you right now.”

Rei’s blush deepened in intensity as she reached behind herself and brought forward something that had been resting on the desk behind her while Usagi was staring at her. “I, well, I bought this a few weeks ago on Ami’s suggestion, well it was actually Mako’s, but that’s basically an Ami Seal of Approval, and anyway I haven’t had the opportunity to use it yet, and I wanted to break it in for my birthday, so I was wondering…”

Usagi’s gaze was inexorably drawn to the large, stiff _thing_ that Rei was holding. It was attached to an interesting looking harness that, from the number of buckles and straps she could see, Usagi was fairly sure could be adjusted to fit anyone from a midget to an Amazon. In addition, she could see something protruding a bit inside the harness, something just as black as the outside and sort of... _hooked._

Usagi’s expression took on an element of mild concern as she looked at the eight and a half inch strapon Rei was holding. “You…you want me to take… _that?_ ” Usagi was entirely sure of her compact’s ability to keep her safe, but _safe_ wasn’t _painless_ , and that particular dildo was two or three times as thick as her fingers and more than twice as long, not to mention _stiff_ , even if there was evidently _some_ give in it from the way it was distending around Rei’s grasp. “I…I suppose…if that’s what you…”

“What? No! Oh no, honey, not at all! I…well, you noticed, right? I like to be penetrated, it’s…there’s nothing _quite_ as satisfying to me as having my pussy filled well and fully. And I have trouble getting off from just clitoral stimulation because mine’s so small and shy, and, I mean, I’ve _tried_ to have boyfriends, but none of them really _got_ me the way the Senshi do, and even the ones I had sex with weren’t nearly as good at it, so I figured why should they have to all buy a strap themselves solely to use on me when I could buy one for all of them to use on me! It’s economical! And Mako said this version was the one Ami liked the best when she was feeling like a size queen, and that it was really secure and stimulating for her too, she could feel every thrust right on her g-spot, so I figured this was where I would start and I figured _Mina_ would be the one to use it on me first but you’re here and **_mmf!_ ** ”

Imitating the scene from outside, Usagi silenced Rei’s semi-panicked babbling with a kiss on the lips that rapidly devolved into a passionate makeout as Rei pushed back. After two and a half minutes of dueling tongues, the blonde let herself disengage and spoke with a gentle smirk on her face. “Alright, Rei. I’ll happily help you break in your new dildo. Though I do want to hear about these _boyfriends_ at some point, I know you and I have always been bad at talking about that kind of thing, but I can’t believe I missed that _._ ”

All of the tension in the room was gone, replaced with a comfortable quietude as the two women stared into each other’s eyes, the strap on almost entirely forgotten. “I didn’t want to tell you, honestly…”

“Well, it can wait.” Leaning in, Usagi pecked Rei on the cheek, deftly taking the toy from her hand and grinning at her impishly. “Now, help me put this on. It looks a little too complicated for one person…”

Both of them giggling, Rei helped Usagi slather the inner dildo in lube and step into the harness. Usagi groaned as Rei guided the little protrusion to prod at her entrance. She couldn’t stop a nervous twitching of her fingers. “I’ve…I’ve never used anything but my fingers…be gentle…”

Rei’s voice was very nearly a coo as she gently poked at Usagi’s pussy with the hooked dildo. “It’s alright, Usagi, just relax. It’ll feel good going in, trust me, and it’ll feel even better when you’re fucking me with the other end. It’s nice and lubed and you’re already wet from your last orgasm. Just close your eyes and _relax._ ”

Taking her lover’s advice, Usagi closed her eyes. Instead of focusing on the poking sensation between her legs, she focused on the warmth of Rei’s hands and body as she leaned close. As she reveled in the closeness they shared, she felt one of her hands reach out and gently stroke the side of Rei’s head.

And as she relaxed into her enjoyment of the moment, she felt the tip start to slip inside, and it was like something inside of her let go. As soon as the bulbous tip was inside her, the rest was fast and easy, and it was an _engrossing_ sensation. As the walls of her pussy parted around the hooked dildo, it was like they were simultaneously trying to push it out and squeeze it further inwards.

It wasn’t the same sort of simple ecstasy as the night before with tongues and fingers and grinding. This was a different sensation, simultaneously more and less. She could feel how her vaginal muscles pulsed around the longer, thicker intruder, and every shift the hook made as Rei strapped the harness shut drew a shudder out of her as inexperienced nerves were stimulated for the first time. She didn’t know any way to describe the sensation other than ‘full.’

And then the shifting stopped and she opened her eyes to see Rei kneeling in front of her, staring at the eight and a half inch long latex penis that was sprouting from her crotch. Usagi’s hand was still at the side of Rei’s head, and something made her stroke her thumb down across the priestess’s cheek, catching on the corner of her lips and parting them just a smidge. Rei’s eyes turned upwards, meeting hers with lust and joy and contentment that she hadn’t ever seen on that face before, and for a moment Usagi was seized by a mad desire to grab the back of her head and shove her new cock down Rei’s throat.

But the impulse passed and Rei grinned, grabbing the base of the dildo, languidly stroking the fake penis. “Well, Usagi? Do you like your new toy?” Every time her hand hit the plate that joined the two dildos, Usagi felt the hook inside her flex a bit, digging up and along her upper wall. A particularly sharp downward slap by Rei had it hit the spongy spot she’d found during her years of self-exploration, and she took in a sharp breath as her pussy _flexed_ in a way she wasn’t familiar with, stopping the hook’s motion cold for a long moment.

This had the rather interesting effect of stopping the dildo at an angle that was pointed directly at Rei’s mouth. Giggling, Rei leaned in and gave the tip of it a kiss and a lick before pulling back again. “Found your spot, did we? Have you ever cum like this, just from something scraping the inside of your pussy?”

“N-no, I haven’t, but I never bought any toys either. I don’t know why, I just never did. My fingers seemed like they were enough, I guess?” Usagi’s breathing was short, and she couldn’t keep a bit of a whine out of her voice as Rei continued to toy with the dildo buried in her from outside the harness.

“Is that so…” Rei’s tone was playful and husky, an aroused woman enjoying her partner’s reactions. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever fantasized about having a cock, either, but here it is. How does that make you feel, Usagi?” With a sharp downward stroke, Rei forced the hook to press against Usagi’s g-spot again, but this time she maintained the pressure, rotating her wrist to ensure some motion.

“How do you feel about having a cock, hm? A thick, rubber prick to fill me up, just like I’ve always wanted. Do you want to hear my breathless gasps as you drive it into me over and over again from on top? Or would you rather I gagged on it as you shoved it down my throat again and again? Or do you want to press me up against a wall from behind, claiming me like an animal?” Rei’s breathing was heavy and her blush was very nearly luminescent, but her eyes were clear and hungry, never leaving Usagi’s as she toyed with the blonde. “Or is it something else my princess wants from me? Do you want me to **_glmph_ ** ”

Finally the toying had gotten to be too much for Usagi and she had figured out something to do with her hands, which had been clenching and unclenching sporadically at her sides. Almost gently, she had interrupted Rei’s filthy spiel by introducing the object in question to her opening lips as she prepared to speak, and judging by the smouldering look Rei was giving her, it had been the correct move to make. “Right now, Rei, I would like for you to give it a bit of a polish. I know this is making you wet, but a little more lube never hurt anyone, did it? Get my cock nice and wet, Rei. Nice and wet…”

Slowly Rei slipped more and more of the phallus into her mouth, slathering the tip with saliva and letting some of it drool down along the length. Every time she slid down suddenly, the hook in Usagi’s cunt dug into her g-spot, driving a soft breath out of her, and occasionally a quiet exclamation. One of the blonde’s hands took to stroking her lover’s hair over and over, encouraging Rei’s smiling mouth further and further down the dildo strapped to her hips. “Rei…you’re so _pretty_ down there, but I think that’s wet enough. Stand up, Love.” The priestess obeyed slowly, letting the dildo drag down her front, the wet tip leaving a trail of saliva.

For a moment, Usagi hesitated, debating whether she wanted to take control of the situation or not, as the hook inside her drove her lust to new heights, but her mind was made up by the pleading look in her best friend’s eyes. Pressing forward, Usagi claimed the off-balance ravenette’s lips and pushed her backwards into the desk, one arm around her hips and the other hand mauling a breast. One of Rei’s arms went around Usagi’s neck as they stopped, her other hand resting on the high surface of the desk to steady herself.

As they broke for breath, Usagi let her hands shift, the left slipping around to feel Rei’s hole while the other slid down her flank to grasp at her butt. As she pressed closer to the taller girl, she felt the hook in her flex as the stiff dildo was crushed between them. Rei’s eyes were hungry and dark as she looked down on her lover. “Mn, Usagi, please, give it to me.”

Usagi’s first instinct was to simply try to do so, but she remembered something about standing sex and angles, and she kissed the priestess again to buy time for her brain to worry the memory loose. As they broke again, she slipped her left hand down along Rei’s soaking thigh. “Give me your leg, girl. It’ll be better.”

Rei hesitated. “We’re not all as flexible as you, you know…”

“I’m not asking you to put your calf behind your eyes, Love, just give me your knee. I’ll keep us supported.” Kissing Rei’s collarbone, Usagi stared into her eyes, trying to project confidence and love. “I won’t let us fall over. Please?”

Hesitantly, Rei lifted her left leg, which Usagi eagerly took control of, slipping her hand under the crook of the taller woman’s knee and bringing it up level with her hip, sliding her forearm under her lover’s thigh to support the imbalanced position. As Rei stretched out, resting her weight on the desk, Usagi leaned in, kissing along her clavicle and the top of her breasts.

Shifting her grip gently, the blonde cupped the priestess’s ass before reaching between her legs from behind and pulling the strap on into position, the saliva-wet tip resting gently at Rei’s soaking entrance, where Usagi paused, relishing the way her lover went totally still the instant penetration loomed.

Glancing up from under her lashes, Usagi took in Rei’s expression; the twenty-one year old’s dark eyes were half closed, clouded with desire and anticipation. Glancing down, the priestess saw how Usagi was staring at her. When she spoke, her voice was rife with heat and thirst. “Usagi, please, don’t make me wait any longer, please put it in, please please please please _pleaaaasssse!_ ”

Rei’s voice trailed off to a hiss as Usagi pressed forward, slowly sinking the latex implement into the priestess’s channel.

Every second was a fight, not just against Rei’s constantly clenching channel, but against her own pleasure: every time she got another half-inch into her partner, the constant shifting of the hook in her own pussy dragged a groan or gasp out of her. Resting her forehead against the priestess’s clavicle and gazing down, she realized that she was only just over halfway into Rei’s pussy, but that knot of heat and joy in her gut was already tight and bright, and it was damnably hard to resist the temptation to just let it unwind, and getting harder every time the hook dragged against her g-spot.

But Usagi was not a warrior princess for nothing, and, with teeth clenched, she bore the pleasure that was so intense as to nearly be painful. As she bottomed out, pressing the plate of the strapon to Rei’s bare pubus, she felt Rei’s leg twitch and the hands at her back form claws, gently scrabbling at her back as her best friend finally, _finally_ felt the fulfillment Usagi had been driving towards.

Joined at the groin, the two women rested for a moment, each embracing the other. As they both adjusted to the feeling of filling and being filled, Usagi slowly relaxed, bringing herself up out of the hunch that had developed as she penetrated her lover, kissing up from her chest, along her neck, and all the way to the tip of her chin before capturing her lips as the priestess turned her face down from the ecstatic, lip-biting expression she’d been wearing.

As their tongues danced in the kiss, Usagi decided that she’d been still long enough. She _craved_ the release she’d been building towards, and she was sure that Rei was as relaxed as she would get. Breaking for a moment, she met her lover’s eyes, her voice dark and husky as she addressed the taller woman. “Rei…I Love You so much…”

As her lips latched back onto Rei’s neck, she slid the barest sliver of the dildo out of her lover’s pussy, relishing the little squeak that escaped the usually controlled woman’s throat. Sliding out more of the implement, she paused with about an inch and half out before slapping it back in, lightning-quick. As she hilted, Rei groaned low in her throat, and Usagi nibbled at the motion before starting to move faster.

With every stroke she sped up and pulled further out, Rei’s clenching and tensing having no effect on the piston-like motion as her natural lubrication worked to eliminate friction. Every thrust was accompanied by a squelch or a splash as the excess girlcum escaped the meeting of their flesh, as well as a gasp from one or the other of the women. Other than that, however, the coupling was oddly silent, a quiet intensity overtaking the scene.

Usagi could hardly focus as the knot in her stomach moved down and tightened, her climax leaping forward every time the hook flexed against her g-spot, but she could tell that Rei was also getting close by the way she scratched at her back and stretched out, moving her hips to meet every thrust.

Rei’s voice was quiet, only the occasional breathy “fuck” or groan giving away her pleasure, and Usagi relished every single one as her circuit inched towards completion. As she drove herself closer and closer to the point of no return, she kissed at her lover’s neck, whispering into the hollow of her throat. “Rei, I’m about to cum. I wanna cum with you, please Love, cum. Cum with me, Rei, please, please cum with me!”

And as she felt the hook flex into her g-spot one more time, she couldn’t hold back any longer. Thrusting to the hilt one last time, Usagi’s vision popped and sparkled and she found that she was actually _biting_ the slope of Rei’s neck to muffle the screams that were trying to tear themselves from her throat.

Rei was making no such attempts to stay quiet, and her voice shuddered and broke as she went entirely taut in Usagi’s arms, keening one tone to the ceiling as her emission drenched the pair of them.

Gasping and panting as they came down from their simultaneous climax, the pair of women rested in each other’s arms for a long moment. Usagi gently kissed and lapped at the indent that her teeth had left, watching as the lovebite bruised over slowly. Feeling Rei’s hand gently tangle in her hair, she let the taller woman guide her head up into a deep, loving kiss.

As they broke for air, Usagi took in Rei’s smile and realized that the priestess might have orgasmed, but she wasn’t done yet. There was still a sharp, bright hunger in her expression that had only just barely been dulled by their lovemaking, and as their gazes met, the princess knew that she felt the same. There were six years of unresolved sexual tension between the two, six years of Usagi’s self-repression and Rei’s quietly irritated acceptance, six years of dancing around the issue and fighting when it came up.

Usagi honestly felt more whole in that moment than she had when she’d first realized her full power as a Senshi. Sure, this revelation didn’t come with phenomenal cosmic power, but she was horny, in love, and breast to breast with one of the few people in the world she knew she could trust without reservation. In a very real way, this was a much more pedestrian moment, but all the more precious for that; it could be experienced again and again and again, with infinite facets and variations.

This experience was entirely about Usagi and Rei, not Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Mars, or a princess and her priestess. This was a _human_ connection, and that was something that Serenity had never had, or had even known to seek.

Usagi felt like it was damn near perfect, in that way.

There was no need for words between them, then. Usagi leveraged her superior position to twist Rei around to face the desk, slipping her cock out only for a moment as she adjusted her lover. Rei’s response was to stretch like a cat, arching her back and growling needily as she steadied herself on the wall behind her desk.

Usagi was not thinking about being gentle as she pushed her new favorite toy into her best friend, stroking all the way to the hilt in one swift motion before beginning a steady, in-and-out stroke with it. Biting her lower lip as the hook flexed inside her, she ran her fingernails up and down Rei’s back, admiring the way the silky skin distended as she pressured it. Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around her lover’s torso and rested her head between her shoulderblades, listening to the way Rei’s heartbeat and breath seemed to try to match pace with her slow stroke.

Again, the heat began to build in her tummy, but Usagi knew she could take her time with this one. Still, the siren call of pleasure was impossible to resist entirely, and her stroke did speed up as her excitement grew. Kissing the soft skin of her lover, she stood back up and rested her hands on the priestess’s hips, enjoying the way Rei arched and moaned as she plumbed her depths.

With an effort of will, Usagi moderated her pace, seeking to drag rather than drive this orgasm out. Her fingers flexed on pale skin, and Rei nearly melted, her head hanging low and one hand slipping from the wall to the desk as Usagi’s ministrations continued their steady pace.

There still weren’t any words, save a few breathless names and unconscious exclamations of pleasure, but the two women were talking with their bodies just as surely as they could have with their tongues. Rei’s posture and shifting practically screamed “fucking hurry up” at Usagi, but the blonde’s hands on the priestess’s hips kept the pace moderate and said “take your time” back.

As the seconds and minutes dragged on, Usagi familiarized herself with Rei’s tells, learning how to play her body like an instrument. A scratch here, a pinch there, and Rei’s expressed desire for a frenetic pace became more pronounced. A stroke there, a kiss here, and her priestess slowed down, luxuriating in the closeness and candor of intercourse.

Eventually, though, Rei had to speak. When she did, she sounded almost drunk on the pleasure; her voice was weak, breathless, nearly slurring through the sentence as her jaw and tongue refused to fully cooperate. “Dammit, Usagi, you’re as bad as Ami, teasing me like this.”

As her stroke finished with the dildo buried inside the ravenette, Usagi gyrated her hips slowly, grinding into Rei’s depths even as she scratched softly at her lover’s spine and palmed a breast, gently massaging it to the rhythm she had going. “Oh-ho? Sounds like Ami knows what you like then, because you’re definitely enjoying this.”

Rei managed to make her tongue work properly for a moment, arching her head back and nearly wailing as she responded to the teasing tone Usagi took. “Nooo, I want you to fuck me! Hard and fast and deep and…”

Usagi’s response was to shift her scratching hand around, strumming it across Rei’s abs before pressing against her mons as she kissed Rei’s upside-down forehead, giggling. “I know, and I bet Ami knows that too, but you’re enjoying the frustration, too. You’re enjoying having what you want dangled _just_ out of reach. You know I’m going to give you what you want. You know because it’s what I want too. But you also know that _this-”_ and here she punctuated her words with a short thrust of the strap-on, making Rei’s eyes cross as she gasped “-will feel even better when I’ve keyed you up like this. You’re luxuriating in these sensations just as much as I am, darling, and there’s no point in denying it.”

Rei’s tone was equal parts pleasure-drunk and wondering. “Weren’t you a virgin yesterday? How are you so good at this...”

Leaning in, Usagi shifted her hands to the ravenette’s hips as she whispered. “Six years of observation and fantasy have to be good for _something_ , yes?” Grazing the shell of Rei’s ear with her teeth, she drew her false cock out slowly, pausing at the top of the stroke to give her lover instructions. “Moan for me, Rei.”

And with a single, sudden motion, she slammed her hips back into Rei’s ass.

Rei shuddered as she went from empty to full in a single moment, her arms finally giving out under the combined weight of her torso and Usagi’s. The blonde pressed her breasts into the priestess’s back as she collapsed to her elbows on the desk, slowly drawing the strap-on out before stroking it back in suddenly, tip to hilt. Every stroke was accompanied by a pleasured cry from Rei, and Usagi could only clutch her tighter in response as the hook dragged across her insides.

As she began to speed up, Usagi strove to drive her lover to even greater heights, her fingers again seeking out all the little spots that made her Rei twitch. She occasionally shifted her hips as she drove a thrust home, ensuring that the whole of the priestess’s channel felt her cock. Especially she tried her hardest to scrape along Rei’s forward wall, sliding across her g-spot as often as she could.

Neither of them had the breath or focus for actual words, so Rei’s orgasm came as something of a surprise for Usagi. Suddenly every stroke was more difficult, requiring more force behind the thrust, and Rei made some sort of wonderful, animal noise, biting down on one knuckle as she drenched their thighs again. Usagi started to slow down, to let her ride out the climax, but the priestess managed a strangled “No! More! Keep going!” and Usagi was happy to oblige.

It was harder to thrust into Rei’s spasming pussy, but it was also indescribably _better_ as the fluctuations in pressure caused the hook inside her to flex even more than it had before. The tight, hot feeling in her stomach kept getting better and better as she fucked her best friend, and she started to babble into Rei’s ear even as the ravenette began to climax again, leaping from peak to peak from the rough lovemaking. “Rei, my Rei, I Love you, I Love you so much, I Love fucking you like this, I Love this cock you’ve given me, I Love fucking you with it, I Love your pussy and your taste and your hair and your skin and your eyes and I’m going to cum again like this, darling, I’m going to cum and I’m going to keep going, because this is so good and I Love you so much…”

On and on the words poured out of her as her thrusting reached a feverish pitch, her body driven more by instinct than reason as she rutted her first Love like an animal, crushing her breasts between their bodies, heat and sweat and sight all forgotten in the closing circuit of her climax, only Love and joy and shared pleasure as they fed off of each other’s manic energy and sexual need.

In that position, the two women shared a grand total of seven orgasms between them over the course of three minutes, pleasure coursing through their nervous systems like water through rapids as they discharged six years of yearning. At the end of it, Usagi’s mouth was dry, her hips flush against Rei’s as they quietly laid together on the desk.

After about a minute, Rei managed to make a muffled groan that sounded a bit like “gerroff,” and Usagi, knees shaking from the effort, managed to do so. As she tried to stand, she found that, at some point during that explosive chain of orgasms, she had grabbed Rei’s hand and intertwined their fingers, and she couldn’t bring herself to disengage from the affectionate display.

Slowly, she slid the dildo out of Rei’s pussy, soaking the tatami beneath their feet even more and dragging a quiet, loving groan out of her priestess. “Naptime?”

“Mneargh.” Standing up, Rei’s knees were shaking, and Usagi wasn’t sure whether she was pressed close out of a desire to remain intimate or an inability to stay upright without support. “Gotta clean the room first, Love. Maybe some water. And food, and a bath. But yes, a nap is a good idea. You don’t do things by halves, do you, sweetheart?”

Grinning, Usagi could already feel a spark of energy coming back, though there was _absolutely_ no way she was up to anything sexual yet. “Never have, never will, Love. Come on, I know where the fresh tatami are, you start heating up the bath, we’ll get clean and then there’s sushi in the fridge.”

“Usagi, I don’t think I can stand up straight yet, nevermind get a fire started. _You_ go heat up the water and _I’ll_ go replace the tiling. I swear, you’re such an airhead sometimes…”

This of course prompted a squabble, but unlike other times when the two argued while they walked, their hands remained tightly clasped, fingers entwined, a silent declaration of Love.


End file.
